


kiss it better, baby

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Roommates, Well... Cas didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: He feels drunk on Dean's scent and careful touch. One of these days Castiel knows he won't be able to get away with this. With indulging selfishly in Dean's friendly touches and his scent that smells like home. One day Dean will find out Cas' secret and never want to see him again.But until that day, Cas will be selfish.[Or: Cas is in rut and the man he's in love with is right there teasing every single thing Cas has ever wanted]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	kiss it better, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstkingsfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/gifts).



> Happy holidays!!! This is likely the only A/B/O fic I will ever write... so I hope you enjoy this Christmas present, Cas 😂
> 
> I've actually never seen a fic like this before?? Honestly, I'm not the most cultured person when it comes to A/B/O so that's not much of a surprise lmao
> 
> The title comes from the Rihanna song Kiss It Better

Cas really should have known it was coming. He has his rut every three months. It is marked on his calendar, on his phone, and his work never fails to give him a week off. 

It should've been a sign that yesterday, his inner Alpha raged at the mere thought of leaving Dean that morning. But it didn't alert him. His instincts were always quite... loud when it came to his Omega best friend, Dean. 

But yesterday, he nearly let an unhappy rumble out of his chest when he had to leave for work. Dean waved goodbye, a spatula in his hand and a carefree grin on his face. And Cas was a stick in the mud for a moment, warring with his conflicting feelings. He had to go to work. He had to make money mentoring the younger generation—only half of their rent would get paid otherwise. 

But Dean and his lovely, content Omega scent and his carefully styled hair that Cas wanted to shake all the product out with his fingers and- well. He had to work. And Dean would be there to welcome him home at the end of the day. 

But now, the next day, it is painfully obvious he is in rut.

He's wracked with chills and his pajamas stick to his skin, wet and heavy with sweat. The cold wars with the blistering heat radiating from within. It's like he's being pelted with hail and doused with flames in synchrony. His nose twitches and suddenly there's a deep seated ache in his chest. His room smells all wrong. There's nothing but his own scent and it's… wrong. 

Castiel hates his rut. It's sweaty and uncomfortable and painful and nothing like those portrayed in Hollywood or the pornos Dean is fond of. The instinctual urges society loves so much—mating and breeding—have never been appealing to Cas. Rather than locking an Omega on his knot for the duration of his rut—a thought he finds nauseating—he'd rather share a nest with his mate and find comfort in their scent and presence.

He wraps his, admittedly sopping wet and cold, blankets tighter around his person and tries to keep the whine of a distressed Alpha from escaping. He fails. 

There's a knock at his bedroom door.

"Uh… Cas? You alright in there? I thought- uh, I heard somethin'." God, it's Dean.

Rather than reassure Dean that 'Yes, everything is completely fine', he lets out an even louder distressed whine. He hates how little control he has over his faculties in rut. 

"... M'kay, I'm comin' in." The door creaks open and in floods the most soothing aroma Castiel has ever known. It's warm and sweet and just the scent Castiel has been missing. 

Cas peers out of his mound of blankets as Dean approaches him slowly, like he's seen people approach lions on the Discovery Channel. 

The bed dips as Dean sits on the edge of the mattress. 

"You okay there, buddy?" Dean's voice is pitched low and soft. Almost placating. And then his hand comes in contact with Cas' forehead. 

Cas hums but it comes out as a deep purr more than anything else. He feels drunk on Dean's scent and careful touch. One of these days Castiel knows he won't be able to get away with this. With indulging selfishly in Dean's friendly touches and his scent that smells like home. One day Dean will find out Cas' secret and never want to see him again.

But until that day, Cas will be selfish. He inhales deeply. 

"You're in rut, aren't ya?" Dean's voice has taken on a sympathetic tone.

They've known one another for years. Long enough that Dean is well aware Cas wants nothing to do with sex… and Dean wants everything to do with it. It's difficult knowing that even if Dean did reciprocate his feelings, he'd never be enough for the Omega.

Dean wipes the sweat from Cas' forehead, which quickly beads up again. Castiel must look a disgusting mess. 

"Cas?" Dean says. 

Cas hums, once more, and leans further into Dean's hand. 

"You're pretty out of it. Why don't you go shower and I'll get you fresh sheets? Huh, Alpha?"

Pulling the Alpha card is unfair—he is powerless to deny Dean anything. 

~•~◇~•~

The shower does very little to ease his rut. The most it seems to do is clean his skin of the sweaty film it acquired. 

As he's lathering up with Dean's body wash—shush, it's right there—there's a jitteriness to his movements that he attributes to Dean's absence. His rut makes him so needy for Dean's attention. Attention he knows Dean only gives to him because Dean is a good friend. The best friend. 

Cas sighs. This train of thought never leads anywhere good.

~•~◇~•~

Cas blinks. He's just returned to his room, in nothing more than his boxers and a towel and- well. There's a nest. He blinks again. 

Nest making is traditionally an Omega's responsibility. Nests will be made by an Omega when they're ready to solidify their bond with their Alpha and accept a mating bite. 

Castiel has never had a nest. Once, out of desperation during his college days, he attempted to make one. It was pitiful. He had gathered soft belongings of his family members, along with his own blankets and pillows, and tried to arrange them in an appealing manner. It looked horrid. And to make matters worse, his brother Gabriel and his appalling lack of boundaries walked into the room. Cas had broken down then, crying and spilling all his insecurities. An Omega would never nest for him because he was a broken Alpha. Gabriel's attempts at consoling him were, though sweet, useless and humiliating. 

But, now, there is a nest. In his bed. 

"So… whaddya think?" Dean's voice comes from behind him. A hand rests on Cas' bare shoulder. His knees shake. Cas gathers as much lucidity as he can manage and turns around. This needs to be talked about before he's so far into his rut he can do little more than tremble and whimper. 

"Dean, what is this?" 

"I uh," Dean lowers his eyes, a submissive gesture that has Cas' inner Alpha purring. "Well. I thought a nest might help you. I know you've never had one before and," he scratches the back of his neck, "I've watched enough of that nest show on HGTV to make a decent one." 

Cas doesn't know what he had been expecting. Some part of him had been hoping that maybe, _maybe_ , Dean was telling him that he wanted something more with Cas. That he wanted to be claimed. To have a nest together. Embarrassment washes over him in a hot wave. 

Dean sneezes. "Shit. Fuck. Why do you smell like sad Alpha? Was this- did I do something wrong?"

"I don't need or want your pity, Dean." 

"Cas, no- fuck. God, I fucked this up. You're my best friend, dude—you're family! I just want to help you." And now Dean is holding him by the shoulders and peering at him with his green eyes speckled with Omega gold and Cas is weak. He gives in. 

Cas slumps forward into Dean's arms. Dean let's out a surprised 'oomf-' and then he's holding Cas to his chest, stroking up and down his back. Cas buries his nose in Dean's neck and shudders. He can't help but nose into the scent glands there, breathe in Dean's intoxicating scent. Dizzily, he thinks, 'I can have this just for this rut. I can pretend.'

"Come on, Alpha. Let's get you into the nest," Dean murmurs. 

He's led backwards to the mattress and pushed down to the pillowy, soft surface. Dean's off of him in a second, tucking him under the blankets. He isn't given any time to protest. But. Wait. Cas doesn't have any blankets with cowboy boots on them. These are _Dean's_ blankets. Cas happily buries himself in the bedding, scent marking Dean's belongings. It feels like this is his _and_ Dean's nest. He is so happy. So content. The one he loves has chosen him and made them a nest and-

"I'm gonna get you something to eat and drink, okay?" Dean's hand is smoothing his hair before it's gone and so is Dean. "Be right back!" 

Cas cocoons himself further into the nest, surrounding himself with Dean's scent. It's easier to quell the ache within himself that way. 

~•~◇~•~

By the time Dean returns with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of orange juice, Cas is sweaty and trembling again.

Cas blearily blinks his eyes open to see Dean deposit the sandwiches and drink on the nightstand. A pained rumble erupts from his chest. 

Dean is at his side, hands petting his hair and rubbing his arm soothingly. "Shh, shh, I'm here. It's okay." 

"Dea-" Cas breaks off into a groan as a wave of heat and pain rushes through him. " _Omega_."

"What do you need, Cas? I'm right here."

Cas doesn't have words to describe what he needs. There's just Dean. He can make things better. " _Dean_ ," he repeats, desperately. 

"Okay. I'm getting in the nest—don't kill me." 

There's a moment of shuffling and blankets tugging until the beds dips and Dean is in the nest, pulling Cas into his arms. 

The pain in Cas' abdomen crawls to a threadbare hum as he scrapes his teeth across Dean's scent gland. 

Dean sucks in a sharp breath. 

Cas freezes.

With his rut calmed for the moment, the fog in Cas' brain clears enough to realize what just happened. An icy pit opens up in his stomach. "Dean, I am _so_ sorry. Please forgive me. That was- I'm sorry. Fuck." He squeezes his eyes closed and prays Dean doesn't hate him.

"Huh?" Cas opens his eyes. Dean's face is pinched in confusion. "Cas, what are you apologizing for?"

"I put my teeth to your scent gland." 

"Uh huh," Dean draws it out, like it was obvious and normal.

"Dean, that behavior is reserved for mates."

For a long moment Dean stares blankly at Cas with his mouth agape. Cas has no idea where this is going. And it's terrifying. 

"Cas," Dean begins slowly, "I've been courting you for months now." 

No. _No._ Cas couldn't have missed _this_. "What," Cas croaks. 

"I've been making you all your favorite foods, writing you notes—fuck—I went to a fancy honey convention and bought you some ungodly expensive bee shit!" Cas' lungs seem to have stopped functioning. "And when your rut arrived today," Dean's face flushes bright red, "I thought maybe you'd wanna claim me."

"Oh." This is everything Cas has ever wanted. "Oh, _Dean_." 

"This was probably stupid and-" 

Cas shuts him up with a kiss. 

Admittedly, it's a pretty shitty kiss. Cas' teeth catch on Dean's top lip and tongue is added a little too enthusiastically too early… but it's everything Cas could have hoped for because it's _Dean_. 

The kiss slows to gentle lips against lips when Cas pulls away. He breathes heavily, resting his forehead on Dean's. "You really want that? For me to claim you?" 

Dean shudders and pulls him in for another lingering kiss. "Fuck. Yeah, Cas. I really do."

"Okay." Cas pulls away, pressing kisses to Dean's skin as he slinks down. "Now?" he asks against Dean's neck.

"Yeah, please." Dean's hands come down to rest in Cas' hair, pushing him towards Dean's scent gland. 

Cas nuzzles there for a moment, kissing and nipping at the skin there. 

"Cas, _please_."

Cas latches on with his teeth and _bites._ A flood of endorphins overwhelms him and he keens. Blood flows from the wound and he laps it up, almost as an afterthought. His body and mind is fuzzy with _mate_ and _mine_ and _love_. Dean is shaking under him, clutching tightly onto Cas' hair. Dean tugs him up into a kiss, licking the metallic taste of his own blood from Cas' mouth. 

"My mate," Dean purrs. 

"Yours," Cas says, and can't help the tears that gather in his eyes. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too." Cas' heart seizes and a tear slides down his cheek. Dean smiles cheekily. "Can't believe you didn't notice I was _courting_ you."

"Shut up, you assbutt." And Cas can't find it in his heart to complain when Dean drags him into another kiss. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> A kudo will get you a squinty head tilt from Cas and a comment will get you a rare hug from him!! 💞💞


End file.
